Technologies for transmitting power or data according to a magnetic induction method using the coil of an electronic device are increasing. For example, power may be transmitted using wireless power consortium (WPC) or alliance for wireless power (A4WP), that is, an international standard. Data may be transmitted using magnetic secure transfer (MST) or near field communication (NFC).